This disclosure is directed to computers, and computer applications, and more particularly to computer-implemented methods and systems for automatically controlling the opening of a door of a vehicle, and more particularly, for automatically limiting the swing angle of the car's door, such that it will not hit nearby moving objects.
A common accident occurs when one car is parked in a parking lot and the driver opens his door when another car is in the process of parking in the spot next to the already parked car, resulting in the moving car hitting the opening door of the parked car. As a result, competing insurance claims are made by each driver against the other's liability coverage. The insurance companies involved investigate and determine where fault lies and settle the claims. In most cases the party opening the door would be the one to bear the majority of fault. The insurance companies usually decide that the person pulling into the parking spot can't be sure when a person is going to open their door, while the driver of the parked car should be aware enough of his surroundings to check for an incoming car before opening the door. In addition, many state vehicle traffic laws basically state that no person shall open the door of a vehicle on the side available to moving traffic unless it is reasonably safe to do so.
Another example is when a moving car or biker is coming towards a car parked on a city street. The driver opening the door does not to see the approaching car or biker and may open the door into the moving car or biker, causing damage or injury.
There is a need for a system to automatically limit the swing angle of a car door, such that it will not hit nearby moving or stationary objects.